


Визитка

by 1Louie_Lorry1, Bee_13, Chuck_Doffis, Liliya_re_Niene, Noctis_Karell, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horoscopes, Humor, Visit card, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Doffis/pseuds/Chuck_Doffis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Liliya_re_Niene и 1Louie_Lorry1 - авторы арта с покойником, картинок в гороскопе, хедера и дохлой вороны в баннерахBee_13 - баннеры и лайн артов для гороскопа + бетингNoctis_Karell - текст гороскопаChuck_Doffis - верстка
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, Визитки команды Корасон энд Ко





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Liliya_re_Niene и 1Louie_Lorry1 - авторы арта с покойником, картинок в гороскопе, хедера и дохлой вороны в баннерах  
> Bee_13 - баннеры и лайн артов для гороскопа + бетинг  
> Noctis_Karell - текст гороскопа  
> Chuck_Doffis - верстка

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
| 

| 

|   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
| 

| 

|   
  
| 

| 

|   
  
  
500x333  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910061"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/93/IjAjCLSi_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
500x333  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910061"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/2a/BEBbgYdw_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
500x333  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910061"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/11/56/RaT7yvzv_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
500x333  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910061"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/ba/cQ5orXcw_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
500x333  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910061"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/25/6Qy0WB7r_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
500x333  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910061"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/64/7a/40B9QPrl_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  


**Author's Note:**

> [WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5621650)  
> [fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5644863)  
> [fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222696/chapters/61136962)  
> [Corazon De Joker etc](https://twitter.com/CorazonEtc) — твиттер команды, следить за новостями можно здесь!
> 
> Чтобы ничего не пропустить, подписывайтесь на наш профиль, нажав Subscribe ♥


End file.
